Betty anne the movie
Betty anne the movie released: 2018 Dancers quest crew as the snake hiders diversity as the screaming lizards toxic twist crew as the moose bros sun dolls as the orchids The homies as the block breakers the hip hoppers as the neon roses Kicking crew as the hills roller rockers as the coconuts The hip hoppers as the artists of Marco’s grove jack attack as the spiders fly girls as the rage fever Tokyo girls lady rebels as the girls of pyramid gardens Transcript (Paramount pictures logo) (Nickelodeon movies logo) Girl teen: It's on! Boy teen: what's that? Girl teen: the news! About 4 kids Boy teen: really? Girl teen: let's see (Turns on tv to reveal the news) Newsman: today's news, a musician girl named betty anne bongo, and her three friends named tommy, repunzil and august, are here! Girl teen: wow!! (In the morning) Title: BETTY ANNE THE MOVIE Betty anne: good morning sunshine! It's time to wake up! (Slides down the stairs) Betty anne: (calling tommy, repunzil and august) it's time for breakfast! (The four offbeats make breakfast) Betty anne: bon appetit! (At the cafeteria) All: breakfast is served! (After breakfast) Betty anne: it's time to go! Tommy: yep! (Walks around town) All: wow! Betty anne bongo: isn't it cool! August: look, sprouts, or should i say, no sprouts Choir of people: (singing) sprouts! Repunzil: no sprouts Betty anne bongo: shucks! Well, better get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be another day (At indoor car park where the offbeats were sleeping) August: guys, wake up! September: you mean we're lost? August: no no no, we're not stuck! September: well... that is obvous Betty anne bongo: aye, people, let me ask you. We need to get to the elevator? Tommy: but how? Repunzil: let's preform a song by odyssey called use it up wear it out! Betty anne bongo: (strips her clothes off to reveal her carnival dress) shake it! (The 3 strips their clothes off) Repunzil: hit it! Tommy and august: one two three four! (Starts singing) Betty anne bongo: shake shake your body down, oh shake, shake your body down, oh shake Everybody - all you people gather round, and get your, body busy - move it up and move it down, gonna use it up, gonna wear it out, ain't nothin like in this whole world i care about, i said 1 2 3 shake your body down Tommy, repunzil and august: shake it all down to me Betty anne bongo: 1 2 3, shake your body down Tommy, repunzil and august: shake it all down to me Betty anne bongo: 1 2 3, shake your body down Tommy, repunzil and august: shake it all down to me Betty anne bongo: one two three oh shake! Bussy bodys, bodys lookin good tonight, you got that, hungry feelin, for some love and it's alright Tommy, repunzil and august: it's alright it's alright Betty anne bongo: gonna use it up, gonna wear it out, ain't nothin like in this whole world i care about Tommy, repunzil and august: woo! Betty anne bongo: i said 1 2 3 shake your body down Tommy, repunzil and august: shake it all down to me Betty anne bongo: 1 2 3 shake your body down Tommy, repunzil and august: shake it all down to me Betty anne bongo: 1 2 3 shake your body down Tommy, repunzil and august: shake it all down to me Betty anne bongo: 1 2 3 oh shake, your, body down! Yeah get down! Use it up, wear it out, ain't nothin like in this whole world i care about! Everybody! I said 1 2 3, shake your body down! Tommy, repunzil and august: shake it all down to me Betty anne bongo: 1 2 3 shake your body down Tommy, repunzil and august: shake it all down to me Betty anne bongo: 1 2 3, shake your body down Tommy, repunzil and august: shake it all down to me Betty anne bongo: 1 2 3 oh shake! Your, body down! Do it all night do it all night long do it all night long do it all night (with tommy) do it all night do it all night long do it all night long do it all night (with repunzil) do it all night do it all night long do it all night long do it all night long (with august) do it all night do it all night long do it all night long! (People starts clapping along with the song, along with wolf whistles to the offbeats) Betty anne bongo: use it up, gonna wear it out, ain't nothing like in this whole world i care about (2x) i said 1 2 3 shake your body down Tommy, repunzil and august: shake it all down to me Betty anne bongo: one two three shake your body down Tommy, repunzil and august: shake it all down to me Betty anne bongo: one two three shake your body down Tommy, repunzil and august: shake it all down to me Betty anne bongo: one two three oh shake! (Townpeople cheers After the song) (cut to the dock, the offbeats were waiting to go on board on a carribean cruise) Betty anne bongo: guys, do you know, i sang my song, would you like to hear my old theme song and my new one? August: yes. Betty anne bongo: my name is betty anne bongo, i sing this little song-o, i sing it all day long-o! Tommy: wow! Repunzil: and your new one? Betty anne bongo: i wrote it myself. Tommy: YOU WROTE IT YOURSELF? Betty anne bongo: yes. Now watch. (The people went silent) Betty anne bongo: (clears throat) there... was a girl who wears a hat and betty is my name-o, B-E-T-T-Y, B-E-T-T-Y, B-E-T-T-Y, and betty is my name-o! (At Indoors) Betty anne bongo: right guys, now, let's decide where do we go first? Tommy: an arcade Repunzil: amusement park August: sports deck, pool and ziplining Betty anne bongo: okay (After hours ago) (At the nec) August: hey guys, this is the cartoon show Betty anne bongo: yes, now, let's have a look, tommy, august, you with me? Tommy and august: yes Betty anne bongo: right (At a studio tour) Repunzil: right guys, welcome to the cartoon show tour, it's where we have alone shorts in 1996 Girl: betty, your embarrassed Repunzil: this is the dining room, right there, this is the bedroom area, has king size beds, and tv stands. (Cut to an old man) Old Man: crikey, this isn't the Halifax advert Repunzil: and this is the theater, where people put on plays, musicals, operas, and a film projector. That, is the daycare center. and that, is a swimming pool, don't worry, the pool stays, it has a kiddie pool area, slides and a lazy river, and lastly, is an amusement park, theres rides, family rides, roller coasters and golf course. Boy: and what's that? A nightmare logo Repunzil: erm, i wouldn't go there if i were you, whatever (cut to the girls toilet) girl teen: ew, what are you doing betty Anne: sitting, while enjoying being the cutest girl girl teen 2: yuck, we’re leaving! (then she looks up a girl magazine as islands in the stream by kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton plays) (Betty Anne wears a butterfly mask by scaring the kids) betty Anne: hey guys, this is the part where you all, run away! (kids run away) (at gap outlet) betty Anne: hey everyone, i’m Wearing the butterfly mask tommy: YOUR WEARING A BUTTERFLY MASK?! Betty anne: yes, look at Repunzil, she is seeing lots of gap kids advert repunzil: sweet, the outfits were so sweet september: er, August, I think Repunzil isn’t a fan of gap kids commercials august: aw please, everyone knows about gap kids, not gap rubbish kids (brimful of asha Norman cook remix by cornershop plays as Repunzil changes clothes) (all the people laugh) repunzil: people, that is not funny because i’m Wearing a big bra (at their new home) betty Anne: welcome to our new home guys, up here is the ramp, where you start by flying up to our home, this in the upper, is our news rooms, and that on the left is the escalator to the pots ceramic, and the gift shop. And the right is the elevator to the cinema, the toy shop, the candy store, and outside, is the gator’s refuge bar, that here, is the Gumball machine, a vending machine, others are skydiving, surfing and more. August: question, does it have a large tv betty Anne: yes (next day) betty Anne: okay you guys, the rushden lakes is on (payphone by maroon 5 plays as the offbeats get themselves ready to go) (at the rushden lakes) repunzil: this is like a departure (at Avon) betty Anne: wow, makeup (puts them on) september: let me see woman: hey, what’s the big idea, this is for girls, you better put that down, or else your in big tro... (then he pees her) woman: yeeeeeeek! (then, Tommy went on the escalator to see a girl dancing around) tommy: STOP DANCING AROUND! Repunzil: hey, she’s just having fun, now move it! (Only you by cheat codes and little mix plays as the group tours around) (at costa) betty Anne: one hot chocolate please with whipped cream and marshamallows, cause i’m Going to be so cold costa worker: coming right up betty anne: is this a drive thru? costa worker: yes, here you go (at outside) man: look at the ducks, kid august: hey, is that a lake, guys, let’s go swimming (the three takes their clothes off and jumps in) betty Anne: finally, I can... hang on! They’re cold!! Everybody, look! (One kiss by Calvin Harris plays as Betty Anne tries M&S clothes) Betty Anne: yes! (Tried every outfit) yes! Yes!! (At overstone manor, the group hears a deaf man) betty anne: you three have lunch while I go outside, and do my nails again, because they’re about to come off (as the trio have lunch) september: cheers to the group! (Starts Sings) take me out to the ball game, take me out with the crowd (with August) buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks, I don’t care if we never get back (with tommy) let me root, root, root for the home team (with repunzil) if they don’t win it’s a shame, for it’s one, two, three strikes, your out at the old ball game! (at the outside play area) betty Anne: (to the viewer) it’s obvious kid, I just want to tell you i’m A cute girl. oh, it’s a horse! Horse: (neigh) Betty Anne: my name is betty Ann bongo (all I am by Jess Glynne plays as Betty Anne auditions herself) august: (offscreen) hey, Betty, I have to tell you, it’s a poster, you, are gonna sing a song tomorrow tommy: (offscreen) and your going to sing a beautiful love song betty anne: the rules are, the wii doesn’t taste good, it is not an oven, but, on second thought, you kids are not link, on second thought, they play ds near a Doctor, they will get chrome hair and die (kids look down) (at 9pm) repunzil: so, where’s betty Anne? august: she’s on ocean tommy: did she swim underwater repunzil: yes tommy: and she sit in a seashell august: uh huh tommy: let’s see (betty Anne is now on tv) tommy: what?! How come she sing? betty Anne: i’m Back! That wet thing is sweet, the music is classic! And I bought a shell, listen! (Hears the sea) repunzil: er, I think you need to dry yourselves betty Anne: right! tommy: so, a girl is the cute one, she appears in the short, and it was cool, ta da! august: oh, erm, yeah tommy: our life is perfect, until our friend decide to sing on singing competitions repunzil: oh, yes tommy: what can she remind her, by having great things, you know, her room, your backyard, or your friends? (tommy turns on baby tv, accidentally hears night time song) tommy: DID I ASK FOR WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY?! (Changes the channel) anyways, she‘s On a singing competition called the X factor, check this out! (the next day) (at the sensory room) boy: erm, kid, what are you doing? betty Anne: having my time on the wii boy: well, wanna go swimming with us? betty Anne: no thanks, i’m Having a time on my own making my mii, and done! (Sees a mii) betty Anne: sweet! A mii version of myself! Now to wii shop channel, but sadly, it might be closed, i’ll Just go anyway, how are you guys (West end girls plays as tommy, repunzil and August spies on their friend who is going to wii shop channel) tommy: (looking through binoculars) hmmm, that girl, is going to buy wii ware and channels. repunzil: oh yeah, check this out at the screen (screen shows wii shop channel with demos) august: 3d pixel racing, anima ark of sinners, and yet it moves, because I hate that demo, art of balance, i’m Not good at it tommy: cave story, that is creepy, bit trip, gnomz, nah, repunzil: oh, how about she can choose everybody votes channel, that will be a good idea tommy: yes! august: fast draw showdown, she doesn’t like it, ah ha, internet channel, your next! And you mix superstar demo, today and tomorrow channel, wait your turn. Midnight pool, you ready? Then go! tommy: and what else repunzil: mii contest and Nintendo channel? tommy: yeah repunzil: liight demo, aya and the cube of lights, anima ark of sinners, pooyoos episode 1, jett rocket, art of balance, gnomz and moto heroz? tommy: good, where was it we saw at last? (Spies a little girl watching what a wonderful day, he hears lunch time) NO! repunzil: ow! My ears! It bleed! Betty Anne: what the? I’ve downloaded the games, and... repunzil’s ears Bleed badly! repunzil: ow ow ow ow ow ow! betty Anne: (drops the wii remote) what happened? repunzil: tommy sees a little girl watching baby tv, then when he hears what a wonderful day, he yells NO! which cause my ears to bleed betty Anne: don’t worry, you can watch me having my time on the wii, next i’ll Download pop repunzil: pop? A nnooo game betty Anne: yes, pop is the game where you pop the bubbles (She starts playing midnight pool) betty Anne: ok everyone, the bar i’m Gonna choose... the gator’s refuge! (she chooses gator’s refuge) betty Anne: oh yeah (she starts dancing while playing) Repunzil: looks like you got talent (At a safari park trip, when it’s Raining) Girl: where’s tommy? repunzil: protecting betty Anne Category:Movies